Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies
Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies es un juego de RPG/Lucha que reúne a personajes tanto clásicos como nuevos pertenecientes a los universos de Bandai Namco, Capcom y Sega. Se trata de la secuela directa de Project X Zone 2. Trama 3 Años después de los eventos de Project X Zone 2, una misteriosa fuerza maligna está causando el caos, provocando que mundos, eras y dimensiones alternas se combinen otra vez, Ouma ha regresado una vez más, pero ahora está buscando algo importante relacionado con el Clan Arisu. La batalla final entre Shinra y Ouma finalmente esta por desatarse. Jugabilidad Las fases de Project X Zone 3 tienen lugar en ubicaciones, con cuadrículas, de muchos de los títulos del crossover. Cada unidad aliada se compone de dos personajes (por lo tanto referido como una Unidad Par), aunque un tercer personaje (o "Unidad Individual") puede ser añadido para la asistencia una vez por batalla. A diferencia de en Namco x Capcom, las unidades pueden moverse libremente dentro de su área en el mapa, sin penalización para el acceso a los cofres del tesoro u objetos destructibles antes de atacar. El sistema de batalla se llama Cross Active Battle System, en el que pulsando el botón A en combinación con el botón deslizante se realizan hasta cinco combos de ataque básicos. Otros elementos del modo de juego son el Ataque de apoyo, que permite al jugador llamar a un aliado cercano para recibir asistencia, y el Cross Hit, que congela al objetivo en el lugar durante los ataques simultáneos de múltiples unidades. Además, el jugador puede desencadenar Golpes críticos mediante la conexión de su próximo ataque justo antes de que el objetivo toque el suelo después del primero. Cuando las unidades de los jugadores infligen daño, el medidor de la Cruz de energía (XP) del jugador se llena y se puede utilizar para los ataques especiales y los movimientos defensivos en el mapa. Los daños causados pueden llenar este medidor hasta un 150%. Nuevos Elementos *'Ultimate Multi-Attack': Una nueva habilidad agregada a cada Unidad Par, a diferencia de la Unidad Par normal es que puedes atacar 8 Unidades Enemigas al mismo tiempo, dependiendo del nivel de Unidad y las habilidades es el daño que causará y mayores serán las probabilidades de acertar un golpe critico. Ejemplo: Reiji & Xiaomu con Haken & Sänger, Xiaomu & Sänger (Acompañantes) comenzarán con el Ultimate Multi-Attack y Reiji & Haken (Cabezas de la Unidad Par) terminarán dando el golpe de gracia. *'Experiencia Individual': Otra adquisición de experiencia se añade a la de la Unidad Par y la Unidad Solo, la cabeza de la Unidad Par es la que recibirá esta función. *'Cambiar el Orden de la Unidad': puedes cambiar un personaje por cierta unidad para obtener experiencia individual. Ejemplo: Reiji y Xiaomu, la Unidad gana más experiencia y Reiji gana experiencia individual. Sin embargo, si el orden es Xiaomu y Reiji, Xiaomu gana experiencia individual en lugar de Reiji. *'Unidad Única': Similar a la Unidad Solo solo que es un concepto que venia desde Namco X Capcom. Esto consiste en que cuando una Unidad estaba sola en el caso de ser una Unidad de Jefe antes, como pasaba Cammy White o Lilith Aensland en el ya mencionado juego, por ejemplo, esto se da mas en casos como cuando un héroe sufre de lavado de cerebro, traiciona al grupo o algo más, esa es también otra manera de obtener experiencia individual pero solo con CIERTAS unidades. DLC *'Trajes': Los personajes pueden cambiar sus atuendos a los gustos del jugador, solamente los trajes de baño estarán disponibles de forma gratuita ya que estos se obtienen en el capitulo 31 del juego. *'Challenge Stages': Los Challenge Stages están de vuelta, ahora con 16 desafíos que superar y recompensas exclusivas que no se encontrarán en ninguna tienda del juego. Episodios Prólogos #El Regreso de Shinra #Revelaciones #Tan Cerca, Mi Amor #La Soul Edge #Comienza la Misión Capítulos #¿Otra División? #Peleadores Callejeros de Furia #La Tercera Venida de Valquiria #Cara a Misma Cara #Jugadomension Neptunia #Almas Muertas Otra Vez #El Segundo Legado de la Guerra #Grito del Corazón #Reavivando el Emblema de Fuego #La Marca del Lobo #No Jales #Belleza Vengativa #Guerreros Temibles #El Caso del Conflicto Familiar #Divinidad Eterna #León, Ironía del Destino #¡Estas 10 Años Temprano! #¡Ataquen! ¡Asalto Floral Imperial! #Una Mala Reunión Familiar #Nudillo Desnudo #El Caso Neptunia #Las Brujas Pueden Llorar #Retrato de la Ruina #Retribución Predestinada #El Funk Debe Seguir #¡Sabrás Nuestros Nombres Otra Vez! #Operación: C.A.D.E.N.A.S. #Revancha de Baile #Dios Serpiente Voraz #Extrema Batalla de Pleno Verano (Episodio Fanservice) #El Virus Sigma #Bajo la Umbrella #Operación: Metal Gear Slug #El Hacha Dorada #El Caso de Ylisse #¡Esta NO es mi Fantasía Final! #El Rey de los Peleadores #Una Pelea Final #¡Quemare mi Miedo! #¡El Amor NO es Suficiente! #Operación: Derribemos a Ouma #Arisu en la Tierra del Destino #Destinos Sagrados (Capítulo Final) Unidades NOTA: Unidades con esta letra son unidades nuevas y unidades con el símbolo * son inicialmente unidades enemigas. Par Solo Jefes NPCs Cameos Algunas unidades convocan a otros personajes como parte de sus ataques: *Convocatoria de Valquiria: Pacman de Pacman, Mappy de Mappy y Prince de Katamari Damacy. *Convocatoria de Haseo: Avatar Skeith de .Hack//G.U.. *Convocatoria de Morrigan y Hsien-Ko/Lei-Lei: Lilith Aensland de Darkstalkers. *Convocatoria de Phoenix y Maya: Juez, Dick Gumshoe y Proyectil de Ace Attorney. *Convocatoria de Strider Hiryu: Amaterasu Okami de Okami y Lee Wong de Tiger Road. *Convocatoria de Segata: Alex Kidd de Alex Kidd in Shinobi World y Wonder Boy de Wonder Boy. *Convocatoria de Ulala: Opa-Opa de Fantasy Zone, Beat de Jet Set Radio, NiGHTS de NiGHTS into Dreams y Gilius Thunderhead de Golden Axe. *Convocatoria de Baby Bonnie Hood/Bulletta: Mobilesuits α & β de Side Arms Hyper Dyne y Rathalos de Monster Hunter. *Convocatoria de Tong Pooh: Pei Pooh y Sai Pooh de Strider. *Convocatoria de Allen O'Neil: Cyber Woo de King of the Monsters 2. Música Personajes Unidades Par File:Reiji Arisu-1-.png|Reiji Arisu (Namco X Capcom) Xiaomu-1-.png|Xiaomu (Namco X Capcom) File:Haken Browning.png|Haken Browning (Super Robot Wars) File:Sänger Zonvolt.png|Sänger Zonvolt (Super Robot Wars) File:KOS-MOS.png|KOS-MOS (Xenosaga) File:PxZ2-Fiora-Artwork.png|Fiora (Xenoblade) File:Jin Kazama-0.png|Jin Kazama (Tekken) File:Heihachi Mishima.png|Heihachi Mishima (Tekken) File:Ling Xiaoyu-0.png|Ling Xiaoyu (Tekken) File:Alisa-Project-X-Zone.png|Alisa Bosconovitch (Tekken) File:Taki.png|Taki (Soul Calibur) File:Natsu-0.png|Natsu (Soul Calibur) File:Alisa Illinichina Amiella-0.png|Alisa Illinichina Amiella (God Eater) File:Ciel Alencon.png|Ciel Alencon (God Eater) File:Louis.png|Louis (Code Vein) File:Io.png|Io (Code Vein) File:Kite.png|Kite (.Hack) File:BlackRose.png|BlackRose (.Hack) File:Yuri Lowell.png|Yuri Lowell (Tales) File:Lloyd Irving-0.png|Lloyd Irving (Tales) File:Wonder Momo.png|Wonder Momo (Wonder Momo: Typhoon Booster) File:Amazona.png|Amazona (Wonder Momo: Typhoon Booster) File:Gilgamesh.png|Gilgamesh (The Tower of Druaga) File:Arthur-project-x-zone-artwork-clean.png|Arthur (Ghosts 'N Goblins) File:Ryu-0.png|Ryu (Street Fighter) File:Ken Masters-0.png|Ken Masters (Street Fighter) File:Chun Li-0.png|Chun Li (Street Fighter) File:Cammy White.png|Cammy White (Street Fighter) File:Morrigan Aensland-0.png|Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers) File:Hsien Ko.png|Hsien Ko/Lei Lei (Darkstalkers) File:Megaman X.png|Megaman X File:Zero-0.png|Zero (Megaman X) File:Chris Redfield.png|Chris Redfield (Resident Evil) File:Leon Scott Kennedy.png|Leon Scott Kennedy (Resident Evil) File:Jill Valentine-0.png|Jill Valentine (Resident Evil) File:Claire Redfield.png|Claire Redfield (Resident Evil) Dante Sparda.png|Dante (Devil May Cry) File:Bayonetta-2.png|Bayonetta File:Frank West-0.png|Frank West (Dead Rising) File:Bruno US.png|Bruno Delinger (Dynamite Cop) File:Hayato Kanzaki.png|Hayato Kanzaki (Star Gladiator) File:June Lin Milliam.png|June Lin Milliam (Star Gladiator) File:Vanessa F.Schneider.gif|Vanessa Z.Schneider (PN03) File:Sam Gideon.png|Sam Gideon (Vanquish) File:Kaijin no Soki.png|Kaijin no Soki (Onimusha) File:Sanada Yukimura.png|Sanada Yukimura (Sengoku BASARA) File:Akira Yuki.png|Akira Yuki (Virtua Fighter) File:Jacky Bryant.png|Jacky Bryant (Virtua Fighter) File:Pai Chan.png|Pai Chan (Virtua Fighter) File:Sarah Bryant.png|Sarah Bryant (Virtua Fighter) File:Ichiro Ogami.png|Ichiro Ogami (Sakura Wars) File:Gemini Sunrise.png|Gemini Sunrise (Sakura Wars) File:Sakura Shinguji.png|Sakura Shinguji (Sakura Wars) File:Erica Fontaine.png|Erica Fontaine (Sakura Wars) File:Kurt Irving.png|Kurt Irving (Valkyria Chronicles III) File:Imca.png|Imca (Valkyria Chronicles III) File:Kazuma Kiryu.png|Kazuma Kiryu (Yakuza) File:Goro Majima.png|Goro Majima (Yakuza) File:Axel Stone.png|Axel Stone (Streets of Rage 4) File:Blaze Fielding.png|Blaze Fielding (Streets of Rage 4) File:Hotsuma.png|Hotsuma (Shinobi) File:Hibana.png|Hibana (Nightshade) File:Michael Hardy.png|Michael Hardy (Virtua Cop) File:James Cools.png|James Cools (Virtua Cop) File:Toma.png|Toma (Shining Force EXA) File:Cyrille.png|Cyrille (Shining Force EXA) File:Vyse.png|Vyse (Skies of Arcadia) File:Aika.png|Aika (Skies of Arcadia) File:Chrom-0.png|Chrom (Fire Emblem Awakening) File:Lucina.png|Lucina (Fire Emblem Awakening) File:Marco Rossi.png|Marco Rossi (Metal Slug) File:Eri Kasamoto.png|Eri Kasamoto (Metal Slug) File:4daab7a2b98839e3db2127c1113ef9e9.png|Sol Badguy (Guilty Gear) File:Ragna The Bloodedge.png|Ragna=The=Bloodedge (BlazBlue) File:Cloud SSBU.png|Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII) File:Tifa.png|Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy VII) File:Purple Heart.png|Purple Heart (Hyperdimension Neptunia) File:Black Heart.png|Black Heart (Hyperdimension Neptunia) Unidades Solo File:Mii Kouryuuji.png|Mii Kouryuuji (Project X Zone) File:Kaguya Nanbu.png|Kaguya Nanbu (Super Robot Wars) File:Valkyrie.png|Valquiria (Adventure of Valkyrie) File:Taizo Hori.png|Taizo Hori (Dig Dug) File:Kazuya Mishima-0.png|Kazuya Mishima (Tekken) File:Claire Victorious.png|Claire Victorious (God Eater) File:Velvet Crowe.png|Velvet Crowe (Tales) File:Rutee Katrea.png|Rutee Katrea (Tales) File:Haseo.png|Haseo (.Hack//G.U.) Aty.png|Aty (Summon Night 6) File:Waya Hime.png|Waya Hime (Bravoman) File:Neneko.png|Neneko (Yumeria) File:Haruka Amami.png|Haruka Amami (The Idolm@ster) File:Ingrid.png|Ingrid (Street Fighter) File:Mike Haggar-0.png|Mike Haggar (Final Fight) File:Felicia-0.png|Felicia (Darkstalkers) File:Phoenix & Maya.png|Phoenix Wright y Maya Fey (Ace Attorney) File:Vergil Sparda.png|Vergil (Devil May Cry) File:Captain Commando.png|Capitán Comando (Captain Commando) File:Strider Hiryu.png|Strider Hiryu (Strider) File:Saki Omokane.png|Saki Omokane (Quiz Nanairo Dreams) File:Tessa.gif|Tessa/Tabasa (Red Earth) File:Regina-0.png|Regina (Dino Crisis) File:Segata Sanshiro.png|Segata Sanshiro (Comerciales de Sega Saturn) File:Ulala.png|Ulala (Space Channel 5) File:Ryo Hazuki.png|Ryo Hazuki (Shenmue) File:Aigis-0.png|Aigis (Persona 3) File:Alice Landale.png|Alice Landale (Phantasy Star) File:Kage Maru.png|Kage Maru (Virtua Fighter) File:Riela Marcellis.png|Riela Marcellis (Valkyria Chronicles III) File:Rikiya Busujima.png|Rikiya Busujima (Zombie Revenge: The House of the Dead) File:Ramaya.png|Ramaya (Arabian Fight) File:Janet Marshall.png|Janet Marshall (Virtua Cop) File:Xenogears - Elhaym Van Houten.png|Elhaym Van Houten (Xenogears) File:Kasumi-0.png|Kasumi (Dead or Alive) File:Charlotte Aulin.png|Charlotte Aulin (Castlevania) File:Solid Snake-0.png|Solid Snake (Metal Gear) File:Terry Bogard.png|Terry Bogard (Garou: Mark of the Wolves) Hyde Kido.png|Hyde Kido (Under Night In-Birth) Jefes Namco x capcom saya by lezisell-d77k7ug.png|Saya (Namco X Capcom) File:Sheath.png|Sheath (Project X Zone 2) File:Sofia.png|Sofia File:Dokugozu.png|Dokugozu (Namco X Capcom) File:Dokumezu.png|Dokumezu (Namco X Capcom) File:Galamton.png|Galamton File:Galamton Awaken Form.png|Galamton Forma Despertar File:Omicon.png|Omicon (Super Robot Wars) File:Necron.png|Necron (Super Robot Wars) File:T-elos.png|T-elos (Xenosaga) File:Kazumi Mishima.png|Kazumi Mishima (Tekken) File:Unknown.png|Unknown (Tekken) File:Inferno-nightmare-soul-calibur-4-e1467421951430.png|Nightmare (Soul Calibur) File:Vajra.png|Vajra (God Eater) File:Marduk.png|Marduk (God Eater) File:Anubis.png|Anubis (God Eater) File:Black Valkyrie.png|Valquiria Oscura (Adventure of Valkyrie) File:Zouna.png|Zouna (Adventure of Valkyrie) File:Azure Flame Kite.png|Azure Kite (.Hack//G.U.) File:Zagi.png|Zagi (Tales) File:Duke Pantarei.png|Duke Pantarei (Tales) File:Artorius Collbrande.png|Artorius Collbrande (Tales) File:Kronos (ToA).png|Kronos (Tales) File:Twilight Pronyma.png|Twilight Pronyma (Tales) File:Original Amazona.png|Amazona Original (Wonder Momo) File:Druaga.png|Druaga (The Tower of Druaga) File:Juri-SF5.png|Juri Han (Street Fighter) File:F.A.N.G..png|F.A.N.G. (Street Fighter) File:M.Bison.png|M.Bison/Vega (Street Fighter) File:Baby Bonnie Hood.png|Baby Bonnie Hood/Bulletta (Darkstalkers) File:Lord Raptor.png|Lord Raptor/Zabel Zarock (Darkstalkers) File:Pyron.png|Pyron (Darkstalkers) File:Jedah Dohma-0.png|Jedah Dohma (Darkstalkers) File:Sigma.png|Sigma (Megaman X) File:Jack Norman (T-Abyss).png|Jack Norman (Resident Evil) File:Albert Wesker-0.png|Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) File:Nelo Angelo.png|Nelo Angelo/Vergil (Devil May Cry) File:Mundus render.png|Mundus (Devil May Cry) File:Shtrom & Druk.png|Shtrom y Druk (Captain Commando) File:Shtrom Jr..png|Shtrom Jr. (Captain Commando) File:Scumocide.png|Scumocide (Captain Commando) File:Solo.png|Solo (Strider) File:Tong Pooh.png|Tong Pooh (Strider) File:Grandmaster Meio.png|Grandmaster Meio (Strider) File:Bilstein - Plasma Sword.png|Dr.Edward Bilstein (Star Gladiator) File:Hauzer.png|Hauzer (Red Earth) File:Tyrannosaurus Rex.png|Tiranosaurio Rex (Dino Crisis) File:Astaroth.png|Astaroth (Ghosts 'N Goblins) File:Nebiroth.png|Nebiroth (Ghosts 'N Goblins) File:Coco ★ Tapioca.png|Coco ★ Tapioca (Space Channel 5) File:Shadow.png|Shadow (Space Channel 5) File:V-Dural.png|V-Dural (Virtua Fighter) File:Img chara11 sdw.png|Shadow Aigis (Persona 3) File:Shadow Labrys.png|Shadow Labrys (Persona 4 Arena) File:Dokurobo.png|Dokurobo (Sakura Wars) File:Ayame Fujieda.png|Ayame "Aya-me" Fujieda (Sakura Wars) File:Ranmaru Mori.png|Ranmaru Mori (Sakura Wars) File:Nobunaga Oda.png|Nobunaga Oda (Sakura Wars) File:Selvaria Bles.png|Selvaria Bles (Valkyria Chronicles) File:Maximilian.png|Maximilian (Valkyria Chronicles) File:Riemsianne.png|Riemsianne La Vaes (Shining Force EXA) File:Ragnadaam III.png|Ragnadaam III (Shining Force EXA) File:Kurohagane.png|Kurohagane (Nightshade) File:Kurakuda.png|Kurakuda (Shinobi) File:Break.png|Break (Streets of Rage) File:Shiva.png|Shiva (Streets of Rage) File:Mr.X.png|Mr.X (Streets of Rage) File:Lord Galcian.png|Lord Galcian (Skies of Arcadia) File:Valladar.png|Valladar (Fire Emblem Awakening) Cara metálica.png|Cara Metálica (Xenoblade) File:Sephiroth-0.png|Sephiroth (Final Fantasy VII) File:Deus.png|Deus (Xenogears) File:Allen O'Neil MSD.png|Allen O'Neil (Metal Slug) File:Geese Howard.png|Geese Howard (Fatal Fury) File:Volgin.png|Volgin (Metal Gear) File:Dracula.png|Dracula (Castlevania) File:Jack-O' Valentine.png|Jack-O' Valentine (Guilty Gear) File:Yūki Terumi (Centralfiction, Character Select Artwork).png|Yuuki Terumi (BlazBlue) Profile-hilda.png|Hilda File:Kasumi α.png|Kasumi α File:DoA5 Alpha-152 render.png|Alpha-152 (Dead or Alive) File:Iris Heart.png|Iris Heart (Hyperdimension Neptunia) NPCs File:Dr.Chizuru Urashima.png|Dra.Chizuru Urashima (Project X Zone 2) File:Shion Uzuki.png|Shion Uzuki (Xenosaga) File:M.O.M.O..png|M.O.M.O. (Xenosaga) File:GE2-Lindow1.png|Lindow Amamiya (God Eater) File:Soma Schicksal-1.png|Soma Schicksal (God Eater) File:Aura-0.png|Aura (.Hack) File:Original Wonder Momo.png|Wonder Momo Original (Wonder Momo: Typhoon Booster) File:Ishtar.png|Ishtar (The Return of Ishtar) File:Neito.png|Neito (Yumeria) File:Miyuki-Chan.png|Miyuki-Chan (Ordyne) File:Klonoa-0.png|Klonoa File:Guntz-0.png|Guntz (Klonoa) File:Lolo-0.png|Lolo (Klonoa) File:Priestess.png|Sacerdotista (Klonoa) File:Karin Kanzuki-0.png|Karin Kanzuki (Street Fighter) File:Alia.png|Alia (Megaman X) File:Ada Wong.png|Ada Wong (Resident Evil) File:Franziska von Karma Trilogy Art.png|Franziska Von Karma (Ace Attorney) File:Sylphie.png|Sylphie (Forgotten Worlds) Elise the Third.png|Princesa Elise (Sonic The Hedgehog) File:Mitsuru Kirijo render.png|Mitsuru Kirijo (Persona 3) File:Akihiko Sanada render.png|Akihiko Sanada (Persona 3) Dunban.png|Dunban (Xenoblade) File:Tiki-0.png|Tiki (Fire Emblem) File:Malon.png|Malon (The Legend of Zelda) File:Fei.png|Fei Fong Wong (Xenogears) File:Aerith-0.png|Aerith (Final Fantasy VII) File:Rachel Alucard.png|Rachel Alucard (BlazBlue) File:Fio Germi.png|Fio Germi (Metal Slug) Curiosidades *Es la primera vez que toda la serie Xeno de Monolith Soft se une en un solo titulo. Categoría:Videojuegos Categoría:Crossovers Categoría:Videojuegos de RPG Categoría:Videojuegos de lucha Categoría:Videojuegos para Nintendo Switch